User talk:RERU Kareru
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:RERU Kareru page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 10:57, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Profiles It looks like you're using a Google Translate-style translation of the profiles; please get a fluent translator's help instead, so that the translations are accurate and legible. Also, make sure to cite the profile you're translating from. 19:31, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Actually I got it from DMA, who got it from the dictionary. I'll remember to cite them. Thanks (^_^). RERU Kareru (talk) 04:06, October 31, 2013 (UTC)K.R. ::DMA is not an acceptable source. Only the official profiles themselves are citable. If you have not personally been involved with the translation of the profile (translating it yourself, or specifically requesting someone fluent in Japanese to do it for you), you should not be posting translations, because you're unable to verify they are accurate. 13:39, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, sorry for the trouble. m(v_v)mRERU Kareru (talk) 14:08, October 31, 2013 (UTC)K.R. Attack descriptions Please make sure to stick to official attack descriptions. For example, Stingmon's attack "Hell Squeeze" should use the description given in Digimon Masters, so we're not implying things that aren't true (like that it has to be the left leg). 01:52, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :As far as sources go, most of them are cited on the species pages for that Digimon, so make sure to check those first. 00:19, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Animations It means that the description is based off of watching the animation in Digimon Rumble Arena or Digimon Digital Card Battle rather than from an official description. 06:01, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :Digimon World Data Squad. 14:37, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Heartbreak Shot No, it is one of the attacks that appears on its Battle Terminal cards. Please do not modify the listed attacks without searching through the Digimon's appearances in published materials. 21:56, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, sorry. I do remember Xros Up Minervamon using it, though. ::No, it uses Sexy the Cannon. 15:36, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :::JetMervamon does use it, but since Beelzemon isn't involved with that, it shouldn't affect whether it's listed on its page or not. Regardless, there are official cards assigning that attack to Beelzemon. 15:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Images Per ou manual of style, all official Toei images must be .gif. 10:16, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Good Warriors I have translations for the Good Warriors, but they're pending fixes. As soon as they're finished, I'll upload all of them. 06:21, May 22, 2014 (UTC) VenomVamdemon Saw what you've been writing about VenomMyotismon. So I will just let you know that he has got the lower body of a rat. While his upper body is that of a demon man. Because I read that you mentioned bear and that is not what his lower body resembles. --RogueTheWarrior (talk) 16:32, May 25, 2014 (UTC)Kassra Romeo Arturia :It was actually Koro, I just go with the flow.